Ma sœur immortelle
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Ma Naminé, tu es entre ces murs, immortelle parce que déjà morte. Song-fic.


Yo !

Alors c'est un truc qui traine sur mon ordinateur depuis quelque chose comme deux ans … j'ai un peu la flemme de le relire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et les paroles de la chanson (My immortal) appartiennent à Evanescence)

Bonne lecture !

Ma sœur immortelle

 _I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all of my childish fears._

 _Je suis si fatigue d'être ici, oppressée par mes peurs d'enfant._

Je regarde le plafond de ma chambre l'air absent non je regarde le plafond de _notre_ chambre, l'air absent. Il est tard, je suis fatiguée, mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas dormir. Les ombres au coin des murs me font peur, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me dévoreront sitôt que j'aurai fermé les yeux. J'ai vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre, ni sous ton lit ni sous le mien. Je serres dans mes bras ton ours en peluche je sais qu'il me protègera.

 _And if you have to leave, I wish that you will just leave,_

 _Et si tu dois partir, j'aimerais que tu partes juste,_

' _Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone_

 _Parce que ta présence git ici, et elle ne me laissera pas seule_

Je me redresse, j'allume la lampe de chevet. Ma respiration est saccadée, alors que je n'ai fourni aucun effort physique. Je te sens ici, à côté de moi. Ma douce Naminé, tu peux partir, tu sais, t'envoler jusques au ciel, si bon te semble. Il y aura toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, sur les murs tes milliers de dessins. Ceux que tu faisais pour toi, ceux que tu m'as offert. Tes magnifiques dessins d'enfant. J'exagère. Ils ne sont ni magnifiques ni des milliers, tes dessins, tu n'as pas eu le temps. Je voudrais te donner une partie du mien. Les parents ont retiré tes dessins de leur chambre, du salon. Tes aquarelles et tes pastels. Je leur en veux. Quand ils ont voulu retirer ceux d'ici, j'ai failli me battre avec… « papa ». J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne t'aiment plus. On ne parle plus de toi ici. Il n'y a que dans cette chambre que tu existes encore. Cette chambre dans laquelle on s'est disputées, amusées, dans laquelle tu as dessiné sous mes yeux, à l'époque à laquelle toi et moi étions nous. Je ressors parfois tes pastels à l'huile pour en sentir l'odeur comme je mettais la tête dans tes mains quand tu avais fini ton œuvre. J'ai besoin de te sentir avec moi, maintenant. Je regarde les portraits de moi, des orages en fond. J'adore les éclairs, encore aujourd'hui. Tu disais que j'étais d'une beauté fugace, tout comme eux. Je me demande encore où tu allais chercher des mots comme ça. Tu étais petite. Je regarde tes dessins et je regrette il n'y en a aucun qui te représente, toi. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

 _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real,_

 _Ces blessures ne semblent pas se refermer, cette douleur est juste trop réelle_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase._

 _Il y a simplement trop que le temps ne peut effacer_

Je ne peux pas crier, je ne peux plus. Je crois que je n'ai plus de voix, ni le droit. La douleur sourde qui monte en moi ne partira jamais, elle est ancrée, encrée dans mon cœur. La douleur me tord les entrailles comme au premier jour, elle est là, elle existe et les années qui passent n'y peuvent rien. La plaie est ouverte pour toujours, et le temps ne pourra jamais que l'infecter encore et encore, jusqu'à me tuer. Tu me manques, Naminé. Tu me manques comme une drogue. J'en perds la raison. Cette douleur ignoble, je la garde en moi comme mon plus précieux trésor. C'est un peu de toi, un peu de moi. C'est nous. Je ne veux pas guérir, arrêter de souffrir. Tant que mon deuil n'est pas fait, tu n'es pas vraiment pas là non tant que je pense à toi tu es vivante dans un endroit secret gardé par des oiseaux aux mille couleurs de ton imagination. Je ne veux pas t'oublier, jamais. Depuis le jour où tu es arrivée jusqu'à celui où tu es partie, tu as été ma vie, la petite sœur que je dois protéger contre tout. Contre ce monde sale dehors qui pouvait faire briller tes yeux de larmes et tâcher ton innocence avec ses pates de malheur et de réalité. Je n'ai pas su te protéger contre la mort, mais je refuse de te laisser tomber dans les bras de l'oubli.

 _When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

 _Et quand tu pleurais j'aurais essuyé toutes tes larmes,_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

 _Et quand tu criais j'aurais vaincu toutes tes peurs,_

Tu pleurais beaucoup. Toujours tout bas. Tu étais une enfant calme, Jamais d'éclate de voix ni de sanglots, pas plus que de comportement violent ou méchant. Mais moi je sais, je sais que ça bouillonnait à l'intérieur, parfois même tellement fort que parfois j'avais l'impression que tu allais exploser. Dans ces moments-là, tu dessinais très vite, des visages sans expression, des têtes sans visage. Tu appuyais tellement fort et si rapidement que ça ressemblait à de l'art abstrait. Et des larmes coulaient sur tes joues, doucement, sans bruit. Maman et papa ne le voyaient pas, ils étaient complètement aveugles. Ou alors ils le voyaient mais ne faisaient rien, et étaient donc totalement irresponsables. C'est pas mieux, hein ? J'étais la seule, à faire attention. Alors je m'asseyais derrière toi, tu appuyais ton dos sur mon torse, ton corps tout entier encadré pas mes jambes. Je posais le menton sur ton crâne, pour regarder ce que tu dessinais. Ça me rendait triste aussi. Alors, avec une voix suave que tu étais et sera toujours la seule à connaître, je te chuchotais des mots doux à l'oreille pour te rassurer, ignorant la position inconfortable dans laquelle je me trouvais. Parfois je passais mon pouce sur tes joues, c'était plutôt difficile, mine de rien. Je ramassais tes larmes et les regardais faire briller ma peau.

Je te l'ai déjà dit, pas vrai ? Que tu es ma lumière. D'autre fois je m'excusais, parce que c'était de ma faute, parce que je m'étais disputée fort avec les parents, qu'ils s'étaient disputés à mon sujet ou pire, parce qu'on s'était disputées, toi et moi. Parce que j'avais abîmé un de tes dessins. Je savais que je te faisais mal c'est pour ça que plusieurs fois, sous le coup de la colère, j'en ai déchiré. Je m'en voulais vite, je m'en veux encore. Et si j'avais encore ces dessins, si je pouvais les voir encore s'ils étaient toi là ? Alors je mettais mon orgueil de côté, mon égo immense de gamine égocentrique –et je ne faisais ça que pour toi, tu sais ? – et je te rappelais que je t'aime, que je serai toujours là pour toi que je suis désolée et encore que je t'aime, p'tite sœur. J'te disais que le sang nous unit tellement fort que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas ne pas t'aimer. C'était faux. Le sang, c'est pas la seule chose entre nous. Même si on n'avait pas eu les mêmes parents, je crois, t'aurais été ma p'tite sœur, même si t'avais été adoptée parce que ? on est plus fortes que ça, pas vrai ? Mais c'était vrai aussi, même encore aujourd'hui c'est vrai. Je pourrais essayer de te détester de tout mon cœur que je t'aimerais encore, plus si c'est possible. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, ou tout du moins je me suis efforcée de l'être. Toi, en tout cas, tu as toujours été là jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus là c'est triste à dire comme ça mais c'est vrai mais d'un autre côté t'es encore toujours là, tout le temps, tout le temps. Je me souviens des nuits sans lune où tu avais peur.

Tu criais comme jamais, à l'intérieur, dedans ton corps qui bougeait à peine. Tu disais que le cœur des gens avait disparu, tu délirais. Pourtant, ça n'avait rien du cauchemar éveillé. Alors je te racontais des histoires, avec des dragons électriques et des feuilles qui parlent, j'inventais des mondes où on pouvait aller, ensemble. Tu étais une enfant, tu étais belle et pleine de rêves. Tu m'en as laissée une partie. Parfois, pourtant, ça ne marchait ne suffisait pas. Et alors je me souviens de ton corps tremblant dans mes bras d'enfant, je me souvient t'avoir portée jusques au bois, dans notre cabane en bois moisi et on criait ensemble, très fort, très longtemps. On criait et on pleurait, jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus peur, jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, et je ramenais ton petit corps tout chaud à la maison, dans mon lit où il y avait un bout de notre monde à nous. Je savais que comme ça, quand tu te réveillerais, le matin venu, je serai la première chose que tu verrais. Quand je pense à tout ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on a pas eu de mère, toi et moi. Toi et moi, c'était assez. Et comme ça, en ouvrant les yeux tu saurais alors que je suis avec toi. Que tu n'es pas toute seule tu as toujours eu peur de te retrouver toute seule. Tu me disais que tu faisais des rêves où tu étais seule, dans une grande pièce toute blanche et toute vide et tu avais beau dessiner et dessiner encore, les murs restaient d'un blanc immaculé effrayant. Plus personne ne se souvenait de toi. Presque, tu n'existais pas. Alors je t'ai promis de ne jamais te laisser comme ça, toute seule, avec le petit doigt.

 _And I held your hand through all of these years,_

 _Et je t'ai tenu la main à travers toutes ces années,_

 _But you still have… all of me…_

 _Mais tu as toujours… tout de moi…_

Alors j'ai pris ta main et je l'ai tenue, j'ai accompagné tes sept années d'existence, sept c'est trop peu pas assez trop court tu ne trouves pas ? Je savais tout de toi et tu savais tout de moi, aussi. On était inséparables, je crois. La bonne blague. L'Ankou s'en fiche bien, de ce mot, « inséparables ». Mais on l'était. On se disputait, parfois, presque souvent, presque jamais. Une fois, tu as réussi à ne pas m'adresser la parole pendant toute une semaine. Je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi. J'avais l'impression que tu étais partie avec mon âme. Je me souviens avoir vécu comme une morte. Ou plutôt, je me souviens ne pas me souvenir. Toute cette semaine est perdue quelque part dans ma mémoire, enfouie sous une brume épaisse. Quand j'essaie de me remémorer cette semaine, je me sens incroyablement vide. Et je m'en veux d'avoir passé autant de temps sans toi, parce que voilà bientôt cinq ans maintenant que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole. Alors qu'on ne s'est même pas disputées. Ce n'est même pas que tu fais la tête, tu n'es pas en train de dessiner sans moi dans le salon. Mais tu as gardé mon âme avec toi.

 _You used to captivate me, by your resonating light,_

 _Tu me captivais par ta lumière résonnante,_

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

 _Maintenant je suis attachée par la vie que tu as laissée derrière toi._

Tu m'as retiré ta lumière. De nous deux, tu étais la plus jolie fille, la plus fille tout court et la plus gentille aussi. J ne t'enviais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Si nous avions été pareilles, qui aurait été notre moitié ? Qui t'aurait rassurée, qui m'aurais calmée ? Ta pureté, ta douceur, ça me gardait attachée à toi, ça m'attirait. C'était à tes côtés que j'étais chez moi. Il arrivait que je te regarde longtemps, pendant tellement de temps même que je voyais ta silhouette s'auréoler de lumière. C'était sûrement une hallucination, je me dis maintenant, juste un fantasme de mon esprit, une illusion dans ma tête, mais je m'en fiche bien, c'est fou à quel point je peux m'en fiche. Tu étais un ange, ça me captivait. Peu importe la réalité des choses, tu disais souvent. Ce qui importe, c'est la réalité dans notre tête. En fait, je ne sais même plus si tu le disais vraiment ou pas, mais tu le respirais, tu respirais une autre réalité, éthérée, plus douce et complexe. J'aimais ça. J'étais ta grande sœur, c'est vrai, mais tu as toujours été mon guide. C'est vers toi que je dirigeais mes pas si je commençais à me perdre.

La première fois que je t'ai vue, à l'hôpital, tu pleurais. Même, tu pleurais très fort, tu vagissais. Je t'ai prise dans mes bras, tu as pleuré encore plus. Sur le moment, j'aurais préféré que ce soit comme dans les films, deux êtres qui se trouvent et un échange de regards entre deux sœurs dans le silence. Mais tu braillais encore, c'était ignoble, ça me cassait les oreilles, j'ai cru qu'un de mes tympans allait lâcher, au moins. Alors Maman a voulu te reprendre. J'avais sept ans à l'époque et tu étais lourde – le poids d'un corps, c'est magique. C'est comme une métaphore naturelle du poids de la vie – mais j'ai refusé. Je t'ai gardée dans mes bras pendant plusieurs heures, Maman n'en pouvait plus et papa était sorti fumer, loin de toi. J'ai trouvé ça incroyablement lâche – est-ce qu'il allait faire ça quand tu pleurerais la nuit ? Est-ce qu'il allait sortir fumer et te laisser pleurer, pour ne rentrer que quand tu serais calmée ? Je t'ai plaint, et je t'ai bercée, j'ai chanté des trucs simples que je connaissais pas vraiment bien, je t'ai portée au sein de Maman, je t'ai dit des mots dans des langues qui n'existaient pas, mais qui existeraient plus tard pour nous deux seulement, j'ai fait des grimaces, et là tu pleurais plus fort, et là je riais, j'ai voulu te jeter au sol quelques fois mais j'ai continué à te câliner, jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes. Et là, ton silence m'est apparu comme miraculeux Et j'ai compris qu'il était mille fois plus important que tes pleurs, que tes cris, et que ce ne serait pas seulement quand tu parlerais qu'il faudrait t'écouter. Et, peut-être parce que tu avais compris que j'avais compris, tu as souri, au milieu de ton visage tout rouge et tout fripé.

On est restées comme ça un peu, et puis tu as dû aller dormir, et j'ai dû partir. J'aurais voulu rester encore. Et quand papa et moi sommes rentrés, je me suis étalée sur mon lit et endormie d'un coup. Mes oreilles ont bourdonné pendant deux jours après ça. Tu as attendu d'avoir trois ans pour savoir dire « Larxène », en même temps, c'est pas simple. Avant, tu m'appelais « grande sœur ». Je ne t'ai jamais dit tout ça de ton vivant. J'aurais dû. Je le gardais pour tes dix-huit ans ou ton mariage, comme dans les films dans lesquels les gens pleurent lors des discours, parce que j'aimais faire pleurer les gens. Sauf toi, surtout toi. T'étais ma sœur, quoi. Mais maintenant, tu es morte et tu as sept ans pour toujours et tu n'as jamais eu d'amoureux. Sûrement parce qu'on était tout le temps ensemble. Et si un garçon avait osé ne serait-ce que s'approcher de toi, j'aurais pu le tuer, lui faire mal. Personne ne touche à la petite sœur de Larxène, bon sang ! C'est vrai. Je n'aurais jamais laissé personne te faire du mal. Ou peut-être qu'avec le temps, si tu avais grandi, oui peut-être que ça t'aurait énervée, soûlée, peut-être que si tu m'entends tu te dis que je suis pitoyable, peut-être qu'on se serait éloignée, qui sait ? Et quand on aurait eu cinquante ans, on se serait souvenues pitoyablement de ce qu'on avait été sœurs. Mais je n'aurais jamais laissé personne te faire de mal. Je te le jure. Et toi non plus, hein ? C'est toi qui m'as protégée, à la fin. Cette vies que tu m'as laissée, je te la dois. Je voudrais te la rendre. Je me sens sale de ne savoir la vivre qu'à moitié. C'était un cadeau empoisonné. Tu m'as offert la vie sans sœur dont tu ne voulais pas.

 _Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams_

 _Ton visage hante mes rêves autrefois agréables_

Ce vie, je n'en voulais pas non plus, mais je crois que je préfère que tu ne la vives pas.

C'est plutôt horrible dans l'ensemble. Un des avantages, c'est que les parents ne se disputent plus. Les cinq premiers mois, ils se sont lancé des piques continuellement, ils ont brisé la moitié de la vaisselle. J'avais peur, peur qu'ils se séparent. Ils se disputaient déjà avant, mais ça s'est empiré. Ils ont dû crier toute leur voix parce qu'au bout d'un temps, ils ont arrêté, d'un coup. Ils ont été fatigués, lassés des cris. Ils ont démissionné, tous les deux, leurs anciens collègues venaient à la maison s'occuper d'eux. Mais moi, personne ne s'occupait de moi. Tu étais la seule à me consoler. Les parents se faisaient offrir des mouchoirs et des chocolats, dans le salon, laissant leur gosse de douze ans enfermée dans une chambre remplie des dessins d'une morte. J'avais envie de descendre les escaliers et de leur crier en pleine face « Eh ! Des filles, vous en avez deux, vous savez ? ». Mais je le faisais pas. Je crois que ta retenue a déteint sur moi. Je pleurais en silence, sauf que je savais pas dessiner, et quand ça allait pas, y avait personne pour m'accompagner à la cabane. Je me suis mise à chercher mille et une solution pour m'enfuir d'ici, de ce monde, pour que ma réalité dans ma tête ne ressemble jamais à la réalité de dehors, pour que tu vives encore quelque part, dans ma têt. Je me suis mise à vivre dans les mondes que je nous avais créés. Les premiers temps ça a marché, je suis certaine que tu t'en souviens, c'était bien toi, pas vrai ? Un bout de toi qui voulais rester ici, avec moi pour toujours. Mais même ça, on me l'a enlevé. Je ne sais pas comment. Mes rêves se sont changés en cauchemars. Tu étais là, encore. Au sol, inerte. Morte. Tu souriais, ton cadavre souriais. C'était le même sourire que le tout premier que tu as offert. Je voyais ta naissance, ta vie puis ta mort, comme si mon subconscient voulait que je l'accepte. J'ai refusé. J'ai arrêté de dormir. J'ai passé des jours à boire du café en continu, ou presque.

J'ai perdu du poids, beaucoup. J'ai été à l'hôpital. Les parents sont allés mieux, ils ont oublié, fait leur deuil. C'est comme quand tu regardes un film, tu pleures et puis au bout d'un moment, quand c'est passé, t'arrêtes. Ça devrait pas être comme un film, la vie, parce que c'est la vie justement. Parce que tu reviens pas, et que tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus. Je dors à peine. Je vais au lycée sans vraiment y faire attention. Je suis devenue méchante, mauvaise. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me voies comme ça. Je suis pitoyable. Il m'arrive parfois de dormir longtemps pour revoir ton visage. Il me hante, il me brûle, mais au moins il est là. Le fantôme de toi qui apparaît dans la fumée des joints est nocif, mais il est là. Il existe. Tu existes, ici.

Dans mes poumons qui lentement commencent à pourrir. Dans ma chambre qui ne me ressemble plus. Dans mes sourires mauvais aux dents cassées. Tu es là. Dans mon esprit enfumé. Dans mes yeux explosés. Dans ma tête qui tombe peu à peu dans la folie.

 _Your voice has chased away, all the sanity in me._

 _Ta voix a chasse au loin toute la raison en moi_

Et j'observe ma raison fiche le camp, mon esprit se barrer en vrilles. Je vois dans mon miroir cassé les cernes se creuser sous mes yeux, mes cheveux blonds graisser, blonds comme les tiens. Je regarde les gens me regarder. Je remarque l'évolution des yeux qu'ils posent sur moi. Parfois, au milieu de la foule, depuis ma fenêtre, je crois te voir. Errer là, sans but, comme le fantôme que tu es, à hanter les rues maudites de cette ville qui t'a tuée, j'espère qu'un jour, tu te venges.

De moi.

Et que tu me pardonnes. Que tu me tues, puis que tu m'emmènes avec toi dans l'endroit secret où tu vis à présent. Qu'on soit ensemble, de nouveau. Je vis dans cet espoir. J'ouvre la fenêtre comme si j'allais en sauter, je fixe le couteau à viande comme si j'allais me le planter en plein cœur, le sèche cheveux comme si j'allais l'allumer pendant un bain, le rasoir comme si j'allais prendre ses lames pour en tailler mes veines, le train comme si j'allais balancer mon corps sous ses roues, en bas sur les rails, les antidépresseurs comme si j'allais en prendre un peu trop, le coca quand je prends un mentos comme si j'allais tester l'expérience dans mon ventre, les ceintures comme si j'allais me suspendre aux arbres du bois grâce à elles, les cigarettes comme si j'allais pas les éteindre exprès, l'eau du bain comme si je voulais m'endormir dedans et celle de la mer comme si j'allais nager jusqu'à ne plus voir la plage, les sacs plastiques comme s'ils allaient faire d'excellentes cagoules sans trou, les escalier comme si je voulais les laisser briser ma nuque, les corps nocifs de la salle de chimie comme si j'allais en boire, les tyroliennes comme si j'allais m'en laisser tomber pour de bon.

Laisser tomber.

Mais je le fais pas, tu sais ? Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que moi non. Pour toi, un peu, je comprends pas. Et je vois ton air rassurant devant mes yeux, sur le plafond sali par la fumée. Je te vois partout bon sang ! Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Il ne se passe pas une journée, une heure sans que je ne pense à toi. À tout. Ça défile en permanence dans ma tête, à tel point que j'en deviens aveugle, la vérité se cache derrière toi, je ne vois plus rien. Ou alors, c'est toi la réalité ? Pas vrai ? Pas vrai que t'es encore en vie, quelque part ? Tu m'attends ? Je viendrai vite, promis, mais je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je me suicide. Ou si ? Je ne sais pas plus comment pourquoi faire tout ça et t'es où toi maintenant ? Tu veux pas venir me voir dis pour de vrai ici me parler avoir une discussion avec moi jouer comme avant comme des sœurs. Sœurs, c'était avant. Et maintenant, venant du bas des escaliers, j'entends la voix de notre mère je crois qu'elle me parle, qu'elle m'engueule Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'es pas en cours, dis-moi ? Encore à sécher ? C'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Elle a raison qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi c'est pas possible. Et qu'est-ce qui va pas chez elle ? Il va pas chez moi que ma sœur elle est pas là, il va pas chez elle qu'elle essaie d'oublier, même qu'elle oublie pour de vrai que sa fille elle est pas là. Est-ce qu'on est folles, elle et moi, dis, Naminé ? T'as toujours su voir le folie, la filtrer. Celle de maman et papa soûls qui s'amusent à s'engueuler, celle des gamin qui tuent des fourmis avec une loupe pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils en ont le pouvoir et celle de l'artiste qui se noie, quelque part. Celle des gens qui vivent, dans la rue, tous ces gens sont fous, comme maman et moi, comme les enfants méchants et comme les artistes. Si ce monde est fou, alors ce n'est pas anormal que je sois folle ? Toi, je crois, t'étais pas folle. Ton petit corps était rempli d'une sagesse immense, de ton mètre vingt, déjà, tu m'étais supérieure. Dans ce monde taré, ce monde qui va trop vite, toi tu savais des choses et tu marchais doucement. Ta voix me gardait sur terre, ou alors bien loin d'elle, ta voix me gardait saine d'esprit, mais son souvenir ne sait jamais que m'enfoncer plus encore dans cette folie douce où le monde m'entraine. J'entends un bruit, sur le pas de la porte ? Qui vient ici la nuit, trébuchant dans mon secret ? Mais déjà le soleil est levé et c'est toi, ici, c'est toi qui viens entrer partager mes pensées inavouées. C'est que, tu sais, quand je parle c'est difficile, j'ouvre de moins en moins la bouche pour parler aux gens, de toute façon les gens n'écoutent pas vraiment ils s'en fichent bien de ce que je dis. Et quand enfin je desserre mes lèvres, les phrases se précipitent les mots courent dans ma bouche, se bousculent, se heurtent, se détruisent mutuellement, pour ne laisser sortir que les mots forts. Les mots faibles, ici, n'ont pas leur place, ils restent coincés dans ma gorge, derniers stigmates du secret inavoué. Et je voudrais te dire ça avec ma voix, tu sais ? Mais déjà tu as disparu.

 _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real,_

 _Ces blessures ne semblent pas se refermer, cette douleur est juste trop réelle_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase._

 _Il y a simplement trop que le temps ne peut effacer_

Et tu disparaîtras toujours, hein. Tu voudrais pas rester, pour une fois ? J'ai un peu, j'ai presque la haine. La haine contre toi, ma sœur. Je refuse ! Mais la fièvre des blessures ne saurait me laisser me calmer. Je ne peux me reposer. Et toi, tu es la feue Naminé, immortelle parce que déjà morte. Ma toute petite sœur, tu seras toujours ma toute petite sœur et quand je serai vieille – si je deviens vieille – tu auras encore sept ans dans ton tout petit cercueil, je trouve qu'un cercueil de cette taille ne devrait pas exister, c'est ridiculement ignoble. Ça fait pleurer tout le monde un petit cercueil avec des fleurs blanches – blanches comme ta robe préférée – pareil que les deux années trop rapprochées qui sont gravées sur la pierre, ça aussi, ça fait pleurer tout le monde. Et dans mille ans, les gens pleureront toujours de ce qu'il y a eu des enfants morts sur ta tombe et toi tu auras toujours sept ans. Et chaque jour du temps passe et je sens chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour me marquer au fer rouge, comme sa propriété. Je suis la propriété du temps, sa prisonnière coincée dans une machine temporelle en marche avant. Je vais vieillir, un jour, si je ne meurs pas avant. Les fantômes ne vieillissent pas, je ne saurai trop dire si tu as de la chance ou non. Mais à présent, le Grand Méchant Temps ne peut plus rien contre toi.

 _When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

 _Et quand tu pleurais j'aurais essuyé toutes tes larmes,_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

 _Et quand tu criais j'aurais vaincu toutes tes peurs,_

Et j'ai essuyé tes larmes, et j'ai écrasé tes peurs, et j'ai été là pour toi. Et un jours tu as été une enfant vivante mortelle dans mes bras. Et maintenant, où es-tu pour de vrai ? Est-ce que tu es dans cet endroit aux murs blancs qui te faisait si peur ? Est-ce qu'à présent, tu es seule à m'attendre, oh ma Naminé, si tu m'emmène je ne résiste plus. Je devrais courir, laisser les rails du métro m'électrocuter, partir me ressembler, et je me ressemble avec toi, puisque ? Qu'est-ce qu'une grande sœur sans petite sœur sinon un reste abandonné de chair vive ? Est-ce que tu as emprisonné avec toi des amis ? Est-c e que le soir, avant de t'endormir, tu vérifies encore sous ton lit ? Est-ce que tu as peur du noir ? Est-ce que tu dors ? Est-ce que je te manque, moi aussi ? Je n'en peux plus. Je veux être celle qui regarde sous ton lit, et récolter tes larmes pour les emmener dans un monde où elles seront des graines de sourires. Je veux que tu sois là, encore. Je veux être avec toi, encore.

 _And I held your hand through all of these years,_

 _Et je t'ai tenu la main à travers toutes ces années,_

 _But you still have… all of me…_

 _Mais tu as toujours… tout de moi…_

Mais bien que je t'aie tenu la main, bien que j'aie été avec toi toutes ces années tu n'es plus là. J'ai veillé sur toi, j'ai tout fait, mais en un battement d'ailes de papillon tu as disparu. Ma sainte aux yeux frangés de soie, pourquoi veux-tu me quitter ? Ô Naminé, sans toi je suis orpheline. Je suis blême de terreur face à cette vie sans vie. J'ai tout fait, tout fait, je t'ai tout donné, et tu as tout gardé emporté dans cet abîme inconnu que je brûle de rejoindre. Laisse-moi être morte avec toi. Ici je ne sers plus de rien je contemple le vide qui me noie le cerveau, tu as tout de moi, avec toi, quelque part. Dans cette cage où le souvenir te tiens en vie.

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _J'ai essayé si fort de me convaincre que tu étais partie_

 _But though you're still with me_

 _Et pourtant tu es toujours avec moi_

Parce que oui, tu es en vie, pas vrai ? J'ai essayé, je te jure, j'ai essayé de faire mon deuil, je me suis dit Elle est morte Elle est morte Elle est MORTE mais non pas possible ce n'est pas vrai. Je te sens, là, dans l'instant du lever de soleil tu étais à mes côtés. Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas être morte pour de vrai. Ta vie tient au fil dur et solide de ma mémoire, au milieu d'oiseaux qui ne sont jamais nés, tu vois ? Je n'oublies pas. Voilà ton immortalité, ma Nami, Naminé.

Tu es là où je suis, et je suis bien désolée de la vision que je t'offres. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Dès que je suis morte je souris de nouveau, promis, dès que je te tiens dans mes bras je ris et la Larxène douce que tu fus la seule à connaître existe.

 _I've been alone all along_

 _J'ai été seule tout ce temps_

La fenêtre ouverte sur ma maigreur ignoble me glace la peau. Il fait froid. Je n'existe plus, on dirait. Sœur sans sœur n'existe pas. Cinq ans, cinq ans qu'il fait froid, cinq ans que je suis seule sans toi je peux être avec qui je veux seule toute seule, avec les putains de parents je suis seule, avec ces gens qui disent qu'ils m'aiment je suis seule, avec la famille à Noël je suis seule, avec des amis je suis seule. Cinq ans que je suis seule j'en peux plus je vais crever pour de vrai – j'ai hâte.

 _When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

 _Et quand tu pleurais j'aurais essuyé toutes tes larmes,_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

 _Et quand tu criais j'aurais vaincu toutes tes peurs,_

Et comme ça, bientôt, j'essuierai de nouveau tes larmes, je vaincrai de nouveau toute tes peurs. Je sais encore comment faire pour vivre avec toi – puisque depuis que tu n'es pas là, ce n'est pas vraiment vivre que je fais. Je suis prête à te revoir de nouveau. Et quand on sera à nouveau toutes les deux tu verras que je sais encore tout de toi et toi tu n'as pas oublié, si ?

Est-ce que tu pleures encore, si les gens crient ?

Est-ce que tu fais des cauchemars, là où tu es ?

Est-ce que tu es devenue folle comme moi ?

Je te demande pardon, tu dois être bien seule sans moi. Mais bientôt on se retrouvera.

 _And I held your hand through all of these years,_

 _Et je t'ai tenu la main à travers toutes ces années,_

 _But you still have… all of me…_

 _Mais tu as toujours… tout de moi…_

Et tu verras, je tiendrai ta main tout le temps qu'il faudra, pour toujours. Et tu garderas mon tout, comme je garderai le tien, à se souvenir de l'autre nous sommes deux immortalités entités trop liées. Donne-moi ta main voilà voilà.

Dans cette cellule de chair qui me tient ici je lève les yeux pour trouver dans le ciel l'île aux oiseaux, la pièce blanche de tes cauchemars, je cherche un but, une lumière, toi. Tu es là-haut, parmi la beauté incroyable.

Parce que tu es ma sœur immortelle.

.

.

.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci d'avoir lu !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
